


I Love You

by Jathis



Series: Techie and Matt [60]
Category: Dredd (2012), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 12:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: Matt wakes to his love





	I Love You

He wakes with a start, heart hammering in his chest. His vision is blurred, his glasses set aside to allow him to sleep. He stared up at the ceiling, trying to calm his racing thoughts and fears.

A soft sigh and a familiar weight on his chest brought him back to reality. Matt blinked and looked down, staring at the blurred image of his sleeping lover. Techie was asleep pressed against him, his head resting on his chest just where his heart lay. He had said once that listening to Matt’s heart made him feel safer than his brother and the armies combined.

Matt smiles to himself, pulling Techie into a close hug. He kissed the top of his head when the other stirred, his false eyes whirring softly as he opened them. “Hey,” he whispered.

“Mattie?” Techie mumbled. He yawned, a soft noise escaping him. “Are you okay?” he asked.

“I am now,” he said.

“That’s good,” he hummed, allowing himself to settle back down onto his chest. “I love you,” he said.

Matt smiled, running his fingers through his hair. “I love you too.”


End file.
